


Spring Fever

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sanzo receives visitors, Goku starts acting strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> An extract from a longer story (Bring Me To Life) which will eventually appear here too.

Goku liked Spring. He loved the sense that the world coming back to life, the way the sun rose higher in the sky each day, the way the air grew warmer, and the way the birds, who'd only managed the odd miserable twitter during winter, began to trill and warble happy songs of liquid gold. But Goku's main reason for liking Spring was because it reminded him of being freed from That Place and going home with Sanzo for the very first time. It was his very favourite time of year.

"Let's go out," he suggested, bursting into Sanzo's office early one morning. "Hinan says there're lambs on the hillside! Let's go see 'em!"

"Lambs?" Sanzo's lip curled. "Why would I want to go and look at _lambs_?"

Goku wasn't sure he understood the question. The answer was obvious, wasn't it? "Cuz they're cute!"

"Tch!" Bent over his papers, Sanzo didn't even bother looking up. "You can go if you want, but count me out."

"But _Sanzo_," Goku wheedled, "it's no fun without you."

Sanzo remained completely unmoved.

"_Please_."

"Can't. There's a delegation coming from Xihu this morning. Take one of your little friends."

Goku scowled. He wanted to go with Sanzo, not anyone else. He was really happy he actually had some friends now but being with them didn't give him that warm feeling in his stomach that being with Sanzo did and, whenever he accidentally brushed up against Hinan or one of the others, he never felt that strange little tingle under his skin he got when it was Sanzo.

 

* * * * *

 

There were fewer monks in the delegation than Goku had expected: two really old guys and a much younger one. The old guys didn't walk so well - and didn't hear so well either, if the way they kept shouting "I beg your pardon?" was anything to go by. Sanzo ended up ditching them in the meditation hall to be entertained by some of Keiun's older occupants, but he took the younger guy back to his office. Goku followed them down the hallway, listening to their conversation.

"That's exactly what _I_ have been saying, Priest Sanzo! I can't tell you how happy I am to know you feel the same way."

Sanzo shrugged. "You have to follow your own path."

"Exactly!" the young priest agreed. "Within certain guidelines, of course, but Buddhism does allow for some flexibility. Not that _some people_ will accept that."

Sanzo opened his door and ushered the man inside. Goku waited hopefully to be invited inside too, but Sanzo didn't even seem to notice he was there. He was too busy talking to the new guy and Goku found the office door being closed in his face.

He stood outside it for a while, seething with resentment. Normally he, Goku, was the only person Sanzo had any time for, but it looked like that had just changed. What was so interesting about this new guy anyway? Okay, he was about the same age as Sanzo, so they had that in common. And they were both priests, so that was another thing. And ... Goku swallowed ... they were both pretty. The new guy was taller than Sanzo and broader, and had thick, shiny black hair. His eyes were dark and sparkly, and when he smiled his face crinkled up in a way that made him seem really nice.

Goku thought he might hate him. Every time he heard laughter from inside Sanzo's room, his guts boiled and a feeling of near-panic scrabbled around inside his chest. It was so bad, he thought he might be sick. His only consolation was that the laughter was not Sanzo's.

 

* * * * *

 

A toe in the ribcage jolted Goku back into consciousness. He rubbed his eyes and looked up.

"Move. You're making the place look untidy."

"No, no! Such devotion is delightful."

Goku's eyes went from Sanzo to the new guy and narrowed.

New Guy stooped down and held out his hand. "Hi - I'm Choun-ken. You must be Goku."

Goku eyed the extended hand suspiciously, determined not to shake it. A second, sharper dig from Sanzo's toe in his ribcage changed his mind.

"He told you about me?" Goku asked, getting to his feet and feeling mildly cheered that Sanzo had been talking about him.

"Pfft."

"He didn't need to," Choun-ken smiled. "You're famous."

Goku felt his eyes widen.

"I am?"

"Certainly! Priest Genjyo Sanzo's little boy!"

Yep. Goku definitely hated him.

"I am _not_ a _little_ boy!" he hissed and stomped angrily away, with Choun-ken's delighted laughter ringing in his ears. "I'm nearly fifteen!"

 

* * * * *

 

Poking at his rice, Goku wondered if he was just greedy. He knew the story about the really long chopsticks. In heaven, people shared. So why did the idea of sharing Sanzo with someone else feel more like hell?

 

* * * * *

 

For some idiot monkey reason - that was, _no reason at all_ as far as Sanzo could see - Goku was miserable. He kept turning those damn puppy eyes on Sanzo, looking as if at any moment he might cry, and it was driving Sanzo crazy. In the end, he could stand it no more. He marched across the courtyard to where Goku stood holding a laundry basket and took out his fan.

Goku didn't even cringe.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sanzo demanded. "Are you ill?"

"No," Goku sniffed. "I'll be all right. Don't worry about _me_."

Sanzo ground his teeth. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No!" Goku cried, a touch of colour appearing in his cheeks. "I told ya! I'm okay!"

"Right," Sanzo decided. "That settles it. As soon as I've got rid of our visitors, I'm taking you to see Doctor Sasaki. I'm sick to death of you moping around all the time."

Goku turned slowly. "Priest Choun-ken's going home?"

"Of course he's going home!" Sanzo snapped. "You didn't think he was going to stay here forever, did you?"

Goku gave him a sheepish grin. For some reason the idiot looked really embarrassed.

 

* * * * *

 

Doctor Sasaki folded his stethoscope back into its case.

"Well, young man," he told Goku, "I'm happy to tell you that you are in perfect health."

"That's good," Goku replied enthusiastically. "Thanks!"

"And yet Priest Sanzo says you've not been yourself of late."

"No," Sanzo agreed. "He's been even more of a pain than usual."

"I see," the doctor hummed. "How old are you, Goku?"

"Fourteen - nearly fifteen," Sanzo answered before Goku had chance to.

"I see." Doctor Sasaki hummed a little more, tapping a forefinger against his chin. "I wonder ... I wonder if you would mind stepping outside for a few moments, Priest Sanzo?"

 

* * * * *

 

Sanzo lit a cigarette and paced up and down outside of the doctor's clinic. Goddamn medics! Hadn't the doctor just said there was nothing wrong with Goku? That he was just being his normal, dumb monkey self? In that case, why did he need to keep him any longer? Was he hiding something? Was Goku really, seriously ill after all? Fucking hell! How long was that damn doctor going to be?

 

* * * * *

 

"So, you see, it's perfectly normal - and nothing to worry about. It's just part of growing up. D'you understand?" Dr Sasaki smiled.

Goku nodded slowly.

"I think so."

The doctor patted Goku's shoulder. "Good. These feelings will pass, son, and by this time next year you'll wonder what all the fuss was about!"

He opened the door and Goku shuffled out into the hallway where Sanzo was waiting for him, frowning, his mouth set in a hard, thin line.

"Well?" he demanded after the doctor had gone back into his surgery and Goku still hadn't spoken.

Goku chewed his lip. "He says ... he says I'll get over it."

The fine lines between Sanzo's eyebrows eased a little and he took a long, deep drag on his cigarette.

"Well, don't just stand there, idiot!" he said, after a couple more slow inhalations. "I've got work to do, even if you haven't!" And with that, he gave Goku a rough shove towards the exit.

The place he'd touched felt warm even after he'd taken his hand away and Goku's belly fluttered happily. Bounding ahead of Sanzo, he was suddenly awash with relief. Doctor Sasaki was a really nice, clever man, but he was wrong.

Goku was never going to get over liking Sanzo.


End file.
